Forbidden
by BadgleyJonas
Summary: Edward enters a forbidden relationship. He's a 17 year old high school student. She's his 36 year old art teacher. See what happens on that fateful night when they keep each other company. O/S, AH. Ignore the typo where it says Amy, it's actually Tanya.


**Forbidden**

**I don't own Twilight...or Edward for that matter...sucks for me.**

* * *

><p>I should've said no.<p>

I should've walked home that night. I wouldn't be sitting here at a funeral.

The love of my life died because I said yes out of fear instead of no out of love. Ms. Denali and I knew our relationship was wrong. I am 17. She is my 36 year old art teacher. She offered me ride to school one night when my car broke down after band practice. This night changed my life forever.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled when my Volvo would not start. I tried again; still nothing. As I sat outside West Chicago High School I tried to call home, but my fucking phone is dead. I ran my hand through my unruly hair. Holding back tears of anger and frustration I got out of my car and walked toward the school hoping that someone was still there.

It was snowing heavily and the gusty wind was blowing the snow directly into my face. When I got to the giant red door I pulled on it and discovered that it was locked. I looked through the small window and saw that there was no one inside.

Just then I saw a bright light through the snow. As it got closer, my heart started pounding. A car pulled up and I relaxed when I saw that it was my art teacher, Tanya Denali.

"Hey Edward! Need a ride?" she asked in half seductive, half concerned voice.

"No my mom will be here any minute now," I lied. Ms. Denali was nice, but I didn't want to seem like a charity case.

"It's no problem at all!"

I looked at my surroundings and realized that I would be stranded and would probably freeze to death if I didn't get in the car. "Okay, my address is 3701 East Weber Avenue," I said as I got into the passenger seat of her Lexus Hybrid.

"Is it the large house on the corner with red velvet curtains?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." How did she know that, I thought.

"So how was school?"

"It was fine."

"When I was in high school I hardly gave a damn about schoolwork." Since when did she use profanity?

"Do you have a girlfriend." She pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton Hotel.

"Uh, no. I don't have time for a girlfriend." I was beginning to get nervous as she put her manicured hand on my thigh and started rubbing it.

"Ms. Denali, what are you doing?"

"Just call me Tanya." I stared into her glittering blue eyes and noticed something for the first time; she was beautiful. She kissed me on my cheek with her soft, full lips. I instantly became aroused. She then kissed me on the lips.

I woke up to Ms. Denali's, I mean Tanya's soft singing voice. She was stoking my bronze hair as she held me in her arms. It was the best I've felt, ever.

"Where am I?" I suddenly remembered what happened last night. We got a hotel room at The Hilton Hotel. It was the best and strangest night of my life. I never thought of teachers as great lovers, but Tanya proved me wrong big time. My virginity was now and would forever be in her possession.

"I called your mother and told her that the roads were blocked because of the snow storm and that I you were staying the night at my house in the guest room." My mother was always such a gullible person. "My husband is out of town, so he is oblivious to our little rendezvous." Her what?

"What time is it?" I said in a muffled voice.

"It's 10:47 in the morning. But don't worry. It's a Saturday so there is no school."

"I need to get home." I tried to get up, but lying in her arms felt so good.

"Not before you eat breakfast." She sat up and put her long strawberry blond hair into a messy bun.

At the restaurant in the hotel, I gulped down 3 pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and a tall glass of orange juice in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa! Slow down before you choke." Tanya sipped tea while intensely staring at me. I couldn't look at her or anyone for that matter. I suddenly felt guilty about what I'd done last night. I broke my promise to God that I would save myself until marriage. Also, it seemed like everyone knew what happened between me and this woman who was more than twice my age. Why was it that I was the prey and I felt so shameful, but she was the predator and she was sitting there peaceful look on her face as if she did nothing wrong?

Amy reached over the table and kissed me softly on the lips and I instantly felt relaxed. It was like she was reading my mind. I looked out the window and saw a black Mercedes truck, the same car as my mom's. The truck stopped for 3 seconds and pulled off.

Monday was a holiday so there was no school. I spent the entire day with Amy. We were locked in her bedroom the entire night, repeatedly reliving our first encounter at the hotel room.

I looked out of her bedroom window and saw the black Mercedes again. My mom was supposed to be at her Pilates class, so that couldn't have been her.

When I got home my parents were leaving out.

"Edward, I have work a double shift at the hospital," said my father Carlisle. "I'll be back in the morning."

My mom Esme pinched my cheek. "I have to go to the market to get a few things. Look after your brothers for me until I get back."

"Hey!" my brothers Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"But we're older!" said Emmett bellowed, putting down the weights he'd been lifting. He'd been home from college for only a few days and still managed to get on my last nerve.

"And Edward is more responsible than the both of you," she said and then left out with my dad.

On Tuesday, I found myself anticipating art class. When I got to school there was a huge somber crowd outside of the principal's office.

"What's going on?" I asked my best friend Bella.

"Mrs. Denali's husband found her dead in their bathroom this morning when he came home."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. I felt myself becoming dizzy. I ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. I was sobbing uncontrollably. My world came crashing down.

When I gained control of myself I went to the office and called home. My mom answered on the first ring.

'Mom, Mrs. Denali is dead!"

"Oh, that's too bad. She was a great teacher." For some odd reason my mom didn't seem genuine at all.

"Do you know who could have done something like this?" I asked her.

"Yes, I know exactly who did it…..me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a million for reading my first fic. Please Review!<strong>


End file.
